User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 Re:Back *Thanks man! Sucks my laptop had been having issues but I'm glad I got everything sorted out. Trust me I got a lot to do but I plan on getting back on track by the end of the week. And yes you'll definitely be seeing some good ass edits from me! BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:18, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Seriously? Haha what's happened since I've been gone? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:27, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :*I'm a little busy with school after missing a few days from being sick, so I've been trying to play catch up with all the work, so I didn't have time to edit much besides a bit. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:42, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Help with an Archive for my Talk Page? *Hey! Could you please help me with my talk page? I'd like to create an archive for my current one, if that's ok. Vaughanmoore (talk) 02:17, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :*Thank you! You're a great help. :) Vaughanmoore (talk) 11:20, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Merch *Sure thing, let me get through all of the pages you made earlier and I'll get on that. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey for the WrestleMania 30 Randy Orton vs. Batista Event T-Shirt should it also go on Daniel Bryan's merch page, or maybe even Triple H's? I just noticed both of their logos are on the back, so what should I do? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey, quick question. Should all this new John Cena training merch go on his page or what? I'm think going on his page but I just want to see what you think first. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :*Okay look, I know this is petty but can I just make the merch pages for now on please? I almost always have to fix up your pages and it's very annoying, not to mention that it just delays my current progress of uploading stuff. I realize that you want all the merch pages made now, but I rather quality over quantity. You still got plenty of time to get to 50,000 pages before this year is over, and the merch is just a small part. Once I get done uploading all this stuff I can make more. Just please hold off on making pages please? It's going to take longer if I have to make those small fixes to the page. I'm sorry if I come off in a bad way, I don't mean it, I just would like to add merch without worrying if I have to fix pages first. This isn't only you, and believe me I realize this place would be shit without you here, just let me work on the merch please, okay? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :*Why do you keep making merch pages with a random comment about it? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:07, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey, so I was thinking about making a merch tab on the WWE Diva page since it'd be a better place to link Diva's merch on the pages, but it seems odd that a page just talking about the term of it would have merch, what do you think? I'm leaning to adding it, but I just wanted your opinion on it first. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *Even if they do have a link on the promotion's shop page? I'll remove them if they don't have one but I'm not sure if you are also talking about the ones that do have links. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: DDT Extreme Division Championship/Champion gallery *Most, but not all. Some of the earlier champions I'll either have to use screen captures for or just random non-champion belt pictures. Nudeviking (talk) 01:29, November 18, 2014 (UTC) DVD images *Where do you get the DVD Gallery Images from? WWEFanatic91 (talk) 16:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Tables, Ladders, Chairs Slider *Heya! I've found a great slider image for when you need to promote TLC in the slider. :*And yes, it's featured on WWE.com (So it's official.) Use it in a few weeks, if you like! Vaughanmoore (talk) 17:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Cats *No, but I didn't know I needed permission. I saw that you did remove them from a few pages and saw another user do it too, so I figured I'd help out. Plus I saw him say something about not adding them to the user that has been adding them. I'll revert all my edits if you want so you don't have to, all apologies. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:40, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :*Alright. Next time I'll ask before I do something like that, just to make sure, okay? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:44, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey Kane also has one but I couldn't remove it since his page is locked. Could you please remove it? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Welcome *Hey....... no problem I will continue actually Lady Boricua is on WWC whit Angel Fashion Perez (manager) I will soon WWC make a good angle whit she....she is greatest wrestler too. Sr.Cruz (talk) 04:24, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup *I've noticed you've deleted a lot of categories today. Just wondering if this is some kind of cleanup detail you're on. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:59, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) *Ok. Just wondering. I did some time ago abandon some old categories and renamed them, making them shorter or at least correcting the format. The details of the deletions had me curious was all. I had hoped the old ones would be deleted sometime. Looks like today's that day. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:05, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) *I'll be sure to do that. :) (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:11, December 6, 2014 (UTC))